


Treffen mit einem Vampir

by Jeja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeja/pseuds/Jeja
Summary: Als Harry von einer Party nach Hause geht, begegnet er einem jungen Mann, der ihn sofort fasziniert. Dieser junge Mann ist aber kein normaler Mensch. Louis Tomlinson ist ein Vampir und will Harry unbedingt wiedersehen......(AU)





	

Der Club war brechend voll und genervt schob Harry sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch zur Bar, wo er seine Freunde vermutete. Er hatte Recht mit seiner Vermutung. An der Bar saßen Liam und Niall und waren gerade dabei sich gegenseitig abzuknutschen.

„Hi! Ich habe für heute genug. Ich geh schon mal nach Hause“, schrie er Niall aufgrund der Lautstärke ins Ohr. Dieser ließ kurz von Liam ab und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich gebe dir Liams Schlüssel mit“, meinte der blonde Ire und angelte aus Liams Potasche dessen Wohnungsschüssel und warf ihn Harry zu, ehe er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte.

„Danke. Seid später bloß leise!“, warnte er die beiden halb im Ernst und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Clubs. 

Draußen angekommen atmete Harry tief ein. Die Luft in dem Club war ziemlich stickig gewesen und hatte nach Schweiß und Alkohol gerochen. Eigentlich ein Harry nicht unbekannter Geruch, aber heute hatte er keine Lust zum Feiern gehabt und war nur aufgrund Nialls Betteln mitgekommen.

Schnellen Schrittes machte sich der Lockenkopf auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Seine Schritte hallten auf der leeren Straße wider, was das ganze ein bisschen unheimlich wirken ließ. Harry begann zu frösteln. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er heute zum ersten Mal nachts nicht betrunken in der Stadt war. Als er die Bushaltestelle erreicht hatte, musste er frustriert feststellen, dass der nächste Bus erst in einer Stunde kommen würde. Deutlich missgelaunt setzte Harry sich auf die Bank und wartete. 

Nun, da er nicht mehr lief, bemerkte er, dass es ziemlich kalt war, aber was sollte man auch anderes von London im Herbst erwarten. Fröstelnd stand er schließlich wieder auf und begann, auf der Stelle auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ist dir kalt?“, wurde er plötzlich von einer scheinbar besorgten Stimme gefragt. 

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und sah einen jungen Mann, kaum älter als er selbst, an der Bushaltestelle lehnen. 

„Ei...ein...bisschen“, antwortete er schließlich Zähne klappernd. Der junge Mann kam näher und Harry wich instinktiv zurück.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.“

Der junge Mann näherte sich ihm weiter und legte schließlich seine Arme um ihn. Auch wenn Harry es komisch fand, dass ein Fremder ihn einfach so umarmte, war er doch dankbar, da der Fremde schön warm war. Eine Weile standen sie so da, ehe sich der Fremde von ihm löste.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte der Fremde und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Und obwohl es dunkel war, konnte Harry erkennen, dass der Fremde wunderschöne blaue Augen besaß.

„Harry“, murmelte er, überwältigt von den geradezu hypnotisierenden blaue Augen vor ihm. 

„Harry...ein schöner Name“, meinte der Fremde und legte seine Arme wieder um Harry, zog ihn an sich. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Harrys Schulter. Wieder standen die beiden eine Weile in ihrer Umarmung. Harry war total fasziniert von dem jungen Mann vor ihm, warum, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

„Louis?!?! Was machst du da bitte?!“, hörte Harry eine Stimme hinter ihm sagen. Sofort löste sich der Fremde, der scheinbar Louis hieß, von ihm.

„Alles gut, Zayn. Nichts passiert“, murmelte dieser.

„Noch nicht“, knurrte Zayn. 

„Los komm!“

Louis sah Harry entschuldigend an.

„Sorry. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wann anders mal wieder“, meinte er zu Harry ehe er zu Zayn ging und die beiden die Straße entlanggingen.

„Na hoffentlich nicht“, meinte Harry noch Zayn sagen zu hören, aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Glücklicherweise kam dann auch schon sein Bus, ausnahmsweise früher und nicht später als vorgesehen. Dankbar, nicht mehr in der Kälte stehen zu müssen, setzte Harry sich an einen Fensterplatz.

In seiner, Liams und Nialls Wohnung angekommen, ging er sofort ins Bett, wie er eigentlich schon ein paar Stunden vorher geplant hatte.

 

Jeder der das liest, darf gerne ein Kommentar hinterlassen^^


End file.
